


more than enough

by Samlock



Series: slices of deacury [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samlock/pseuds/Samlock
Summary: John might have liked Freddie more than just as a friend and he wonder if he actually wanted it to be like that.[Look im shit at summaries ok bye]





	more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey im back with another shitty fanfic! pls enjoy this really bad written deacury fic while i go cry in the corner of how fucking bad this is :))

When the pair got to the band's shared flat, everything was silent except for some piano tunes from upstairs. That would be Freddie either composing or pouring his heart out after a long exhausting day of work. After opening up the door for him and Roger, the bassist leaned on the door and smiled at the soft tunes. He slowly took off his shoes and put them on the shoes rack messily.

"Deaks, would you mind putting the groceries on the kitchen counter?" a voice snapped him out of his ponder. After taking a glance at the grocery bags, he hesitated before taking it away from Roger's arms. He made a face and exchanged the plastic bags he's been holding with the groceries.

After putting the groceries on their places, he walked upstairs to greet Freddie. He couldn't find Brian anywhere, supposedly going out with Chrissy. Sometimes John envied Brian and Roger, they each has a loving girlfriend by their side. Meanwhile him? Single as hell. Even though Freddie was as single as he was, John had seen him going with a handful of girls. It somehow made John jealous, seeing him going out with other people.

It has been a fact he's trying to hide that the bassist might have fancied the singer more than as a friend. At first he thought it was ridiculous, maybe it was just a phase, he would get over it. But here he is, still trying to repress the supposedly unexisting feeling. He just never felt so enthralled and amazed by a man, nor a woman, before.

The room was pretty big, it had to be, considering they had to put all their band equipment and a grand piano at the same time. Freddie had insisted them to put it in the middle of the room, taking almost all of the space left. The bloody rotter, Roger would say. They had used the room before for a recording session, which ended up pretty badly received by the neighbours. So they agreed they would play there once they got some padding installed on the walls.

Once he got inside the room quietly, he took a seat on the soft sofa they put near the door. The room smelled like tobacco. It must've been from the cigarettes, classic Freddie. John didn't want to interrupt his piano session so he stayed quiet until the last piano key was pressed. The singer's fingers still lingered above the keys, looking satisfied with his work.

"That was quite impressive."

The voice behind him startled Freddie to the point where he accidentally smashed the piano keys and almost dropped the cigarette he was holding between his fingers. The singer made a face at the John and took a drag from his cigarette before opening his mouth to speak. "Deaks, what the hell?!" he said with an irritated tone although there was a faint trace of smile on his face.

The younger gave him a grin and walked towards the piano. While he was walking, he noticed two bottle of beers and an ashtray on top of the piano. John knew exactly where Freddie got it from. He should've locked his secret stash. "New song?"

Freddie only gave a small nod and continued to smoke while gesturing at the piece of papers on the stand. He looked at the bassist expectantly, waiting for his response. The bassist didn't quite notice it, but he was humming along as he read the piece. His eyes stop at some point of the song, noticing a gap on it.

John furrowed his brows and pointed at the paper. "Why's this one blank?" he asked as his other hand snatched away the cigarette on Freddie's hand and smoked it. The older man wanted to protest but decide against it as the cigarette touch his mouth.

"That's where you came in, dear," he replied calmly with a smile, as always trying to cover his teeth with his lips. John frowned a bit at the sight but decided to brush it off.

"Bass solo?" John asked, but the question sounds more like a statement and didn't get a reply from the other man. That left them an awkward silence with both men staring at the music sheet. Deaky shuffled his feet awkwardly in place before he spotted something else on the piano top. There were more papers behind the music stand. He took it and stared with awe in his eyes.

On the papers were several different sketches of a man and their backyard, presumably drawn by Freddie. He never knew the band's lead singer could draw so well, it would've been obvious because Freddie took an art major back at college along with Tim, the former band member of Queen John barely knew.

John thought for a moment before actually asking Freddie about it. "You draw th-" he started, mentally cursing himself because of how dumb it sounded. Then changing completely what he was about to say. "Who's this?"

"...you."

He seemed nervous as John noticed how many times he fidgets with the hem of his shirt or how many times he tapped his foot on the floor. Although he knew that Freddie could be as shy as he was, he was just surprised at his behaviour. He nodded absentmindedly and smiled a little at the sketches on the paper. "I love it."

Freddie smiled again at the response. Then he shrugged. "I was just bored and you were chilling on our backyard," he spoke, "and mind you, you look beautiful so I decided to draw you." It was John's turn to smile, he could even feel a faint feeling of heat on his cheeks.

Suddenly, the singer rose from his seat and walked towards the door. But he stopped halfway and turned around to face John. "I'm going to the rooftop. To smoke.

Are you coming, dear?"

The singer didn't have to ask twice for the bassist to follow him. He walked out of the room first and held the door open for John. The walk up the stairs was quiet, not that neither of them mind. It was a comfortable silence and none of the men wanted to ruin the moment. Glances were spared between them while the other was not looking but again, neither of them seem to mind.

After an agonizingly long walk up the stairs, they finally arrived at the rooftop. The sky was already orange from the sun starting to set and the wind is blowing gently around them. John would like to thank the landlord for not putting a lift in the building, now his feet are sore. But he didn't bother to show his tiredness as he walked to the edge of the building with Freddie. They sat there and watch the scenery for a while, sharing a cigarette while doing so.

John was taking the cigarette away from Freddie's hand when he noticed a handful amount of scratches on the back of his hand. Some of it looked pretty new, the signs of where his skin was cut was clearly visible, it made John shudder at the sight. He took Freddie's hand much to the other's dismay and inspect it. The singer didn't say anything, he just watched John caressing his hand right where the scratches were. "What happened, Fred?"

The older man only shook his head and dismissed the question but never shrugging his hand off John's grasp. "I'm fine, Deaky. Don't worry about me, darling." At the reply, Deacy looked up and frowned, still caressing his fellow band member's hand. "Seriously, what's wrong?" he pushed. Freddie only sighed and murmured, "A stray cat scratched me when I was petting it earlier this morning."

"I've told you not to pet stray cats. They're cute but.. deadly."

John winces at the thought of the cat scratching Freddie's hand. The wound was pretty deep and he's pretty sure it was bleeding a lot when he first got it. Freddie turned his hand around to squeeze John's while his other hand was reaching for something beside him but quickly realizing it wasn't there. "Fuck."

The younger man chuckled at the sound of it, he just liked how the curse word rolled out of Freddie's tongue. Nevertheless, he asked what's wrong. Freddie only shook his head. "It's fine, darling, I just forgot to brought my drink," he replied with an overdramatically adorable sad look on his face, John could swear it was a pout. That reminded John of the topic again.

"You mean my drink?" he corrected, folding his arms in front of his chest. A smirk grazed the singer's lips, a naughty look on his face. "How do you even found my stash?"

Freddie looked up as if trying to remember something and started to speak. "I tumbled over your amp and thought it was broken," he chuckled, "that shit had me panicking for a minute before realizing it was suppose to do that and surprise- there were drinks inside."

John didn't say anything, instead giving him a playful glare and a small punch on his arm. "Twat."

At that, the singer laughed freely, his right hand out of habit raising to cover his mouth. The bassist, who was also laughing, immediately stopped and grabbed his wrist. The other man was startled by the touch but didn't say anything. John shook his head slowly as if trying to say something, there was a sad smile on his lips. And Freddie knew what it mean.

The singer was always self conscious of his teeth, he never really liked it. But he never want to mess with it because he's afraid it would have an impact to his voice, resulting with him covering it as best as he can almost all the time. He returned the smile Deacy gave him, but grimaces at the thought. "I just.. can't. It's hideous," he barely choked out. The younger man sighed.

"It's not. I like it. It's... cute."

Only after the sentence Freddie was able to give him a genuine smile. He didn't feel like he has to cover anything anymore if he's with John. The bassist never lied and it gave him a surge of relieve. John leaned closer to him, their lips only inches apart. They stared at each other for what seem like forever.

Suddenly, Freddie can feel arms wrapped around him like a blanket. It wasn't quite what he was expecting, but he didn't complain. In fact, he really loved how warm John is. He loved how John's soft long hair tickled his cheeks. The way John was burrying his face on the crook of his neck made it hard for him not to smile.

Yeah, it's good for now. Maybe they didn't have to do anything else. The lingering feelings are still there, invisible to the plain sight. For now, he just needed this. He just needed Freddie and Freddie needed John just as much.

And that's more than enough.

They pulled away from each other, gazing at each other's eyes. Freddie's brown eyes were filled with star, John didn't know if it's actually his eyes or just the reflection of the night sky. Either way, it's beautiful and he loved it.


End file.
